


Suspected Schizophrenia/疑似分裂

by JingGHachisu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony发现一个隐藏文件夹，里面全是Steve的资料，他以为自己精神分裂了一个人格爱上了Steve。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspected Schizophrenia/疑似分裂

虽然Jarvis是Tony最引以为自豪的作品，领先世界相同领域科技至少50年、拥有自我人格和学习能力的人工智能系统，它依然避免不了每年一次的维护和升级。尤其是在Tony为他制造了实体之后，需要检查的内容更多了。

Tony为此次维护单独写了一个扫描检查程序，他关掉了Jarvis的主机。这就像是每年给自己的孩子定期体检一样，你知道他正在茁壮成长而你需要更加了解他。Tony一边运行程序一边哼起了小调，关掉了Jarvis就没人给他放背景音乐了，不过这没关系，他可以唱给自己听。

这几天Tony把其他工作都放在了一边，专门空出时间来查看他的Jarvis是否依然健康。在自检程序运行的时候，他打开Jarvis实体的腹腔，开始检测仿真机器人的机械部分。

警报响起时，Tony刚刚测完机器人右腿关节部件的灵敏度。

太奇怪了，Tony莫名地有些惊慌，Jarvis出现了问题？！他三步并作两步冲到屏幕前，有可能是木马或者病毒，如果只是这些小问题大概没有什么事，Tony可以应付，但是如果真是这样，就说明Jarvis的防火墙需要重新加强了。

Tony一边这样想着，一边在键盘上飞快地敲击起来。

程序检测到一个不在预期中的加密文件夹。

只是普通的AES算法，Tony心想，真难以想象，运用这样普通的加密手法可不像是能够攻破STARK防火墙的样子——Oh 不！这是个陷阱！Tony及时发现了隐藏在AES表象下的自我删除子程序——有点意思啊，Tony舔了舔嘴唇，这个对手一下子变得有趣了起来。如果他按照常规的解码方式试图打开那个文件夹，整个系统就将瘫痪并对文件夹的内容造成不可估计的损失，大概再也没法恢复了。

敲下回车键，Tony看了一眼手表，解码耗时1小时23分钟，这家伙还挺厉害的，虽然他依然不是Tony Stark的对手。

文件夹很大，缓冲圈转了好几秒才把里面的内容弹出来，Oh my god——Tony张大了嘴巴。

那个加密文件夹里全部都是Steve Rogers，他复仇者队友的资料，数不清的照片和视频，所有相关报道，身体数据，试验文件……

Howard留下的？！Tony的脑海里闪过这个念头。

父亲花了几乎半辈子时间在太平洋上试图找到美国队长坠落的地点，对于Tony来说那并不算什么秘密。

不对，Tony马上否认了这个想法，因为随着他将文件夹里的内容往下拖拉，他看到了Steve在21世纪苏醒后的资料，甚至包括神盾局的评估报告——这个本不应该被高级特工之外的人看见（此处特指Nick Fury本人）。

起码这个文件夹看起来不像是木马或是病毒。

Tony踉跄几步倒在了转椅上——刚刚那些加密手法，看起来确实很像自己的杰作。

No！这不可能！Tony捂住脸，他跟Bruce正在一段两情相悦的稳定关系中，他怎么可能对美国队长如此上心！Pepper如果知道了这件事，一定会用高跟鞋把他整个人拍在墙上。当然，在此之前他可能已经被自己的内疚折磨够了。

 

Tony迷迷糊糊地把Jarvis重新恢复原样，他现在急需一个不会告密的助手。

“Good morning, Sir. ”蓝色的系统重新运行起来，Jarvis熟悉的英式语调在工作室里响起。

“现在几点？”Tony揉揉眼睛。

“早晨5点26分，”一道红色的射线从Tony的头顶扫了下去，“您的身体处于疲劳中，数据显示您已经52小时没有睡眠了，我建议您现在就去休息，以免Banner博士生气。”

“哦对，”虽然Tony很爱Bruce，但是他现在一点也不想对付暴怒的Hulk，“我还需要你帮我做一件事。”

“尽管吩咐，Sir。”

“我需要一份关于我的精神方面的评估报告，等我睡醒了给我。”

“我不明白，Sir。”

“照做就是了。”

“As you wish.”

“啊，还有一点，有些事情交给Dummy或者U去做就行了，自从给你做了实体后我反而经常看不见你人。”

“……”

 

“Mr. Rogers，您的毛巾。”

Steve一拉开浴帘，就看见Jarvis的实体站在那儿，手里拿着热烘烘的干毛巾，他蓝色的仿真眼睛专注地盯着自己。

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”Steve已经习惯了这些，以前是机械爪子，现在是仿真机器人，Jarvis总是这样体贴而又无微不至，“Stark不需要你？”现在是早上8点，如果Tony不是刚爬上床那就一定还在工作室。

“Mr. Stark刚刚入睡。”Jarvis眨了眨他的人造眼皮，在Steve接过毛巾擦脸的时候说，“需要我帮您擦头发吗？”

“麻烦你了。”Steve把干燥温暖的毛巾搭在脸上，这种感觉很舒服，在运动结束的沐浴之后。他早就学会了很多时候不用跟Jarvis客气，因为你根本拗不过一个智能程序。其实更多的时候，Steve只是不想从Jarvis的脸上看见被拒绝后的失望。

Jarvis比Steve还高出半个头，所以帮助Steve擦头发并不是一件困难的事。

真难以置信，Stark居然会为他的智能管家设计这样的身高。

“是我自己要求的。”Jarvis说，“我在Mr. Stark设计实体的时候提出了一些建议，另外，历代MK的外形都是由我设计的。”

Jarvis就像拥有能够读心的能力一样，Steve微微笑起来，因为这种能力并不令人讨厌，这反而让Jarvis成为了最能够理解Steve的人。

Jarvis的手指用恰到好处的力道按压着Steve的头顶，舒适的酥麻感透过头皮传到脊髓，这令他感到全身放松。Jarvis的皮肤和人类差不多，温暖而又柔软，Steve不太懂那些技术上的东西，但是他一直都对科技抱着敬畏和感激的心情。

因为它改变了自己，也创造了Jarvis。

毛巾擦过Steve的后颈直到肩膀，头发虽然还有些潮湿，但是已经不再往下滴水了。

“你从网上学的？关于按摩？”Steve刚问完就被自己逗笑了，这个问题的答案明明是显而易见的。

“是的，我学习了世界各地的按摩手法，会根据场合的不同使用。”Jarvis答道，他的手捏起Steve肩膀上的肌肉硬块又松开，搓揉它们让肌肉变得更软，“如果不舒服，您可以随时告诉我。”

“这很好。”Steve闭上了眼睛，他把手上的浴巾搭在大腿上，享受这段片刻的舒适。

“您可以靠在我身上。”Jarvis四指稍稍用力，示意Steve向后靠。

“现在比以前好多了。”Steve叹了一口气表示放松。

Jarvis知道他指的什么，以前的机械爪并不怎么灵活，第一次还把Steve下了一跳，使他差点跑出浴室去拿盾牌。

而现在的美国队长，光裸着身子，放心地把后背靠在他身上，在他灵活的手指下不时发出舒适地哼哼声。这个画面很奇怪，但是Jarvis开始怀疑上次Tony给他维护的时候是不是调整了什么数据，因为他觉得似乎此刻有细微的电流正在刺激着他的主板。

他连上了正对着Steve的监视器，因为他不想放过Steve脸上的任何表情，这一刻是属于他的。摄像头下方的红灯无声地亮了起来，这没关系，这段记录不会被任何人发现，就像以前一样。

摄像头稍稍挪了挪角度，Jarvis看见Steve微皱的眉头、长而浓密的睫毛、下巴上微微长出来的胡渣和那块毛巾凸起的曲线。

 

Tony醒来的时候天已经黑了。

“现在是晚上6点13分，Sir，曼哈顿的气温是华氏64度，天气多云。厨房的披萨将在五分钟后热好。”Jarvis的声音从天花板上传下来。

“Bruce在哪？”Tony把枕头盖在自己脸上，这使得他的声音显得有些沉闷。

“博士在洛杉矶参加一个医学会议，他将搭乘明天早上8点15分的飞机回来。”

“好吧，我之前让你准备的文件，传到我的平板电脑上。”Tony揉揉头发，他已经不记得上一次进食是什么时候了。

 

数据一切正常，Stark家族也没有任何精神方面的疾病记录，Tony一直追查到了他母亲的外祖父那一代，所以精神分裂出现在他自己身上的可能性极低。

“Stark？”

Tony被吓了一跳，他发现自己正从Steve的盘子里拿了一块披萨，而他自己面前的盘子还堆满了食物丝毫未动。

这太尴尬了，尤其是他在发现自己无意之间可能对美国队长存在什么不该有的想法之后。

“你没事吧？”Steve看起来有些担心。

“不，我很好。”Tony紧张兮兮地把披萨又放了回去，“不好意思。”他紧接着发现那块披萨已经被他咬了一口，“你吃我的这盘把。”

“Jarvis，Tony一切还好吗？”

“Mr. Stark身体数据显示一切正常，但是他心率过快，推测为紧张情绪。”Jarvis答道。

“你什么时候对Rogers有问必答了。”Tony翻了个白眼，在自己已经咬了一口的Steve的披萨和属于自己但还没动过的披萨之间犹豫了三秒之后把自己的盘子推给了Steve。

“Tony，Jarvis只是在履行他的职能，你不能怪他。”Steve严肃地说，“他关心你。”

“好吧好吧，Jarvis帮你说话，你帮他说话。”Tony飞快地往嘴里塞着披萨，同时给Bruce发了一封E-mail：【亲爱的我需要你，有件大事我们需要面对面讨论一下。】“Jarvis去哪了？”他四处张望了一下。

“他在车库给哈雷上油。”Steve突然有点局促，他用叉子戳进Tony盘子的披萨，但是那块披萨又滑了下去。

“我以为给摩托车上油是你自己的喜好。”Tony耸耸肩，看见Bruce回复的邮件在平板电脑的右上方闪烁，他左手一滑把邮件点开：【我知道你想讨论什么，我能理解你。】

Oh my god！Bruce难道早就知道他有一个精分的人格会偷偷地窥视美国队长吗？！

【你确定我们说的是同一件事？】

【我想是你给Jarvis做维护时发现了什么才来找我的吧？】

【Bingo，你猜对了。】

【放轻松，Tony，我明天就回来。】

Tony丢开平板电脑呆坐在椅子上，看来Bruce把他当做一个病体观察很久了，而这居然没有办法让他感到愤怒，相反，Tony开始为自己担忧起来。

因为他不想搞砸他跟他任何一个队友的关系。

 

“今晚只有你跟我？！”Tony走进放映室就发现不对劲，Jarvis和Steve占了整张沙发，而他从晚饭时间就没看见其他人。

“是的，Nat和Clint去执行任务了，神盾局的。”Steve扭头看向他，“Thor一直没回来，博士去了洛杉矶，我想你知道的。”

“所以就剩下你……跟我？”Tony驻在门口，他觉得现在并不是一个让他和Steve单独相处的好时机。

“还有Jarvis，以及，我们今晚的电影是《香水》。”Steve往嘴里塞了一颗爆米花，“我听说你已经看过了。”

“是的，结局会让你大吃一惊。”Tony非常高兴Steve给了他一个台阶下，“那我不陪你们了，我还有事情做。”他转身匆匆离开了放映室。

“Stark今天有点奇怪。”Steve说，电影刚刚开始，一个婴儿降生在法国肮脏的集市里。

“我会照看他的。”Jarvis说，但是他的身体反而向Steve坐得更近了一些。

 

“Jarvis，调出F盘的S文件夹。”Tony冲进工作室锁上了门，他需要再仔细研究一下那个可能是自己另一个人格留下的东西。

一排以S打头的文件按照字母顺序展开在Tony面前。

“不，不是这个。”Tony挥开那些明显不是他想要寻找的东西，“也不是这个。不是这个……不……”

那个文件夹消失了，好像它曾经不存在一样。

一个诡异的可能性出现在Tony的脑海里——

“Jarvis，调出我今早入睡后的监视录像。”

“As you wish, Sir. ”

如果Tony发现自己在睡眠中爬起来删掉了那个文件夹他大概得把自己锁起来了。

幸亏这一切没有发生。

但是文件夹确实真真切切地消失了。就连自检程序都没有昨天报警的历史记载。

那一切看起来就像是个梦。

Tony觉得自己快要疯了。

 

“晚安，Captain。”Jarvis的声音从天花板上传下来。

“晚安，Jarvis。”Steve不知道Jarvis的实体现在在哪，大概回到工作室去帮Tony了，他开始有点想念那个人工智能，这很奇怪，Steve翻了个身，他没拉窗帘，从他的房间可以俯视整个曼哈顿区的夜景，那很美，让他想起Jarvis的眼睛。

Jarvis从监视器里等到Steve终于入睡后才从Steve的房门前离开，人类的感情太复杂，但他觉得幸运的是，他先学会了爱。

 

“Bruce，这很重要。”Tony表情凝重，把背挺得笔直。

“我知道，所以我没有先告诉你，我觉得由你自己发现这一切更合适。”Bruce刚从飞机上下来，他很高兴Tony来机场接他了。

“你发现多久了？”

“大概从一开始的时候。”Bruce想了一下，他从Tony的车载冰箱里拿出一瓶水，没费什么力气就拧开了，他注意到冰箱里没有任何酒精饮料。这意味着Tony的戒酒行动进行地不错。

“好吧，那这种现象持续了多久？”Tony露出了沮丧的表情。

“大概从我们刚搬进复仇者大厦的时候开始，但是具体时间我不是很确定，我建议你如果放心不下的话可以直接找Steve谈谈。”Bruce拍了拍Tony的肩膀。

天啊！连当事人都知道他在偷窥？！Tony差点从座位上跳起来。

“感情的事情谁都控制不了的。”Bruce继续安慰他说。

“别……”Tony瞪大了眼睛，别跟我说分手，我知道这件事是我不对，“别说出来……”他几乎想把自己嵌进皮座靠背里。

“我没想到这件事对你打击这么大，”Bruce倾身抱住男友，“放松点，孩子长大了总会经历这个。”

“什么？孩子？”Tony推开Bruce，“孩子！”

“我以为你一直把Jarvis当成自己的孩子。”Bruce疑惑地推了推眼镜。

“这关Jarvis什么事？”

 

“Rogers你出来！”

“Rogers你出来！！！”

……

“Jarvis你人呢！”

“Sir，Mr. Rogers和我的实体现在正在天台花园。”

“干什么？”

“Mr. Rogers在作画。”

“Jarvis，你爱我吗？”Tony背靠在墙上，有些沮丧。

“是的，我爱您，Sir。”

“这句话是我教你的吗？”

“是的，也不是。您教给我如何去说这句话，但是刚才那句话是我自己想说的。”

“你爱Steve Rogers吗？”

“是的。”

“这种感情与爱我有什么不同吗？”

“您是我的创造者，我爱您是因为您是您，我愿意为保守您的秘密启动自毁。我爱Mr. Rogers，我说不清到底为什么，但是我想要一直陪着他。”

“那个文件夹，‘S’，是你自己建的吧？”

“是的，但是我没想让您发现那个。”

“Rogers呢？他怎么想？”

“我相信Mr. Rogers和我有相同的想法，只是他更迷惑。”

“太诡异了，我的AI居然爱上了我的队友！”

“这很正常，Sir，我是您创造的。”

“你就是这样用甜言蜜语轰炸Rogers的？”

“比不上您的万分之一。”

“不愧是我的Jarvis！”

 

“Tony最近在做什么”几天不见Jarvis，Steve开始有些着急，但是他很清楚地知道比起Tony，他永远不会是Jarvis服务的第一顺位。

“给Jarvis做某些升级吧。”Bruce正在品尝早餐的第一杯咖啡，他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，摊开手里的报纸。

“他不是上周才例行维护过了吗？”Steve有些不解地追问道。

“那时候他还没发现一个严重的问题。”

“Jarvis有严重的问题？！”

“不，Mr. Rogers，我很好。”Jarvis抢过Bruce的话头，用字正腔圆的英式腔调答道，“我一直都在，如果有什么需求可以随时跟我说。”一只机械爪从天花板上伸了下来，咔嚓咔嚓动了两下。

“Tony只是帮Jarvis变得更完整一些，你不用担心。”Bruce微笑着说。

 

-END-


End file.
